Transcoding refers to a process of converting a media file, such as a video and/or audio file, from one format to another format. This may be done in cases where a target device does not support a given format, reduce file size, edit a file, and other media operations. In the case of reducing file size, raw media files are recorded in increasingly higher levels of resolution. This increase in resolution leads to a corresponding increase in file size. For instance, a two-hour movie stored in a common format such as digital picture exchange (DPX) may be 8 terabytes (TB) in size. File sizes of this magnitude can increase cost and complexity in storing and transporting media files. To compensate, a media file may be transcoded or compressed into a smaller file size. For example, a compression technique such as Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) 2000 may reduce file size by half. As such, improvements to transcoding techniques may provide significant technical advantages.